Tokyo Mew Mew Encore!
by MewLily1918
Summary: The Mew Mews are back, with a new enemy! As life goes on, so does love and Ichigo and Mint screaming their heads off at each other.They also find out there might be a traitor in their midst...
1. Chapter 1

TMM Encore! Chapter one: Pudding Pudding took a bucket of bananas to the monkey cage. "Ukkii kii!" they screeched. Pudding patted one on the head through the mesh.

"Eat up monkeys, so you can be as healthy as me!" Pudding said, emptying the bucket. Even though she wasn't a Mew Mew any more, she still had her she could understand the monkeys After she gave the monkeys their bananas, she ran to the zoo's nursery. A few days ago, a baby monkey had been born, and Pudding was eager to finally see it. Pudding ran through the door, stopping in front of the lady in the nursery, who was also her friend. "Can I see her now Noki-san? Pleeeaaase?" she asked, giving the woman her best puppy dog face.

Noki laughed. "Pudding you have been asking me five times a day. Yes, you may see her, and please be quiet." Pudding ran in the room, and in a small bed (like the kind at the hospital for babies) was the baby monkey. "aaaaawww!" Pudding said, staring at it in awe. "So cute! " Pudding stayed for a few more minutes before Noki tapped the door.

"Pudding? " She said, looking flustered, "There's someone to see you."

**This is my first one so sorry if it sucks! I welcome flames as they are constructive criticism, but please forgive me for the chapter being so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zakuro impatiently waited in the nursery, waiting for Pudding to come out. After she received the call from Ryou, she had decided to pick up Pudding first, since she knew the zoo where Pudding volunteered was closest. After being delayed by a dozen fan girls wanting her autograph (she knew she should've bought those sunglasses!), she asked a lady in the nursery where Pudding was, and said she was inside with a baby monkey.

Pudding ran out and hugged Zakuro hard. "Zakuro Onee-chan, Pudding missed you so much Na no da!" she said, jumping up and down. Then she stepped back. "Wait why are you here?"

Zakuro turned to the woman. "Can I pick her up?" she asked. "S-sure!" the woman said. See you tomorrow Pudding.

"Where are we going Onee-chan?" Pudding asked, sitting in the limo 5 minutes later, drinking a glass of orange juice.

Zakuro accessed her mental GPS. "Hmm…Next stop, the Aiziwa Estate." She said.

"We're going to pick up Mint Onee-chan!" Pudding cheered.

**Sorry about the short chapters! Next will be longer! Also want to thank Charmed Auranae for following!**


	3. Chapter 3

The car stopped at of the gate in front of a large mansion. A sign on the gate read "Aiziwa Estate" next to it was a small speaker. As the car stopped a voice came from the speaker. "Who is this?" the person asked.

"This is Zakuro Fujiwara and Pudding Fong here to pick up Mint Aiziwa" Zakuro said. "I believe that I called ten minutes ago."

"Ah yes." The voice said. "Come in" and the gate swung open.

They found Mint at the door. "Onee-Sama! It's so good to see you!" she cried, hugging Zakuro tightly. "How are you?"

Zakuro detached Mint from her waist. "I am perfectly fine Mint." She said, straightening her blouse. "I got a call from Ryou telling me to pick up the others."

Mint looked at Pudding, who was chasing a butterfly. "Why don't you come in?" she asked.

Pudding followed Zakuro and Mint into the house, gaping at the size. "Wow! Mint Onee-chan! I didn't know you lived in such a big house Na No Da!"

Mint led them to the greenhouses, and into the one whose sign read "Mint's Greenhouse". In the midst of all the flowers and trees, there was a white tea table. "Sit down, and what drink would you like?" she asked, beckoning to a servant.

"Pudding wants lemonade Na no da!" said Pudding, bouncing in her chair.

"I would like an iced tea please." Said Zakuro.

"And I would like the usual; Mint said "and bring us some snacks."

The servant left then returned, bringing their drinks and a platter of cakes.

"So," Mint said, as their food was set down. "Explain why he called."

**Lily-Chan: Sorry if it's short!**

**Zakuro: Why is it short any ways?**

**Lily-Chan: I don't know!**

**Ryou: Probably because your not working, like baka strawberry.**

**Ichigo: Hey!**

**Lily-Chan: anyways, read and review every one!**


End file.
